Brian Cox
Brian Cox (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''Rob Roy'' (1995) [Killearn]: Drowned by Jason Flemyng, after being stabbed in the throat by Jessica Lange. (Thanks to Gary) *''Chain Reaction'' (1996) [Lyman Earl Collier]: Shot to death by Morgan Freeman in an elevator as Brian reaches for a gun (he dies as Morgan sends the elevator down whereupon he is incinerated by the hydrogen blast). (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Long Kiss Goodnight'' (1996) [Dr. Nathan Waldman]: Drowned (off-screen) by Craig Bierko, David Morse or his thugs; his body is shown afterwards when Geena Davis discovers him, then again when she manages to grab a gun hidden down his pants (after she is tied to water wheel and lowered repeatedly into the water). (Thanks to Gary and Michael) *''L.I.E.'' (2001) [Big John Harrigan]: Shot to death by Walter Masterson in Brian's car. (Thanks to Tony and Damien) *''The Ring'' (2002) [Richard Morgan]: Commits suicide by electrocuting himself with some equipment in the bathtub, while Naomi Watts looks on helplessly. (An extended version of his death scene is featured in the DVD's "Don't Watch This" montage of deleted scenes.) *''X2 (X-Men 2) (2003)'' [William Stryker]: Drowned when his secret facility floods the area he's in and after Hugh Jackman chains him up to a helicopter outside to a concrete wall, leaving him for dead, as well as Ian McKellen tightening the chains later on. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Bourne Supremacy (2004)[''Ward Abbot]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, in front of Joan Allen, after being exposed as a traitor. (Thanks to Robert, Cypher, Mathew, Eric, and Aaron) *''Troy (2004)'' [Agamemnon]: Throat slit by Rose Byrne, after Brian kills Peter O'Toole. (Thanks to Gary and Germboygel) *''Running with Scissors'' (2006) [Dr. Finch]: Dies (off-screen) of heart disease; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Battle for Terra'' (2007) [General Hemmer]: Killed in an explosion along with his remaining cohorts when Luke Wilson fires missiles (having first used laser cannons to no effect) at the military terraforming machine Brian is inside before crashing his ship into it. *''Trick 'r Treat'' (2008) [Mr. Kreeg]: Decapitated and torn apart by Richard Harmon and the other zombie children. (Thanks to Tommy and Arben) *''The Escapist'' (2009) [Frank Perry]: Stabbed to death by Damian Lewis. *''Ironclad'' (2011) [Albany]: Bleeds to death after Paul Giamatti has Brian's hands and feet cut off with an axe; his body is then thrown against a wall with a catapult to make certain he's dead. *''Coriolanus'' (2011) [Menenius]: Commits suicide by slitting his wrists; his body is later shown laying on the ground. Television Deaths *''Shakespeare: The Animated Tales: Macbeth'' (1992) [Macbeth]: Decapitated by Clive Merrison during a swordfight. *''Nuremberg (2000; TV miniseries) ''[Hermann Goering]: Commits suicide by taking cyanide in his cell. (I haven't seen this movie, but I'm familiar with the historic events.) (Thanks to Gary) *''Marple: They Do It with Mirrors'' (2009) [Lewis Serrocold]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the lake (pretending to make a rescue attempt on Tom Payne as a pretext for his act). (See also Joss Ackland in the 1991 version.) (Thanks to Brian) *''The Take'' (2009) [Ozzy]: Garroted while sitting in the prison church. *''The Day of the Triffids: Part 2'' (2009 TV mini series) [Dennis Masen]: Poisoned after he is stung by a triffid; he dies talking to his son (Dougray Scott). (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Sinking Of The Laconia ''(2010) [Captain Sharp]:'' The ship's captain, he is last seen on board talking to one of his officers as the ship starts to lurch and enter its death throes, so goes down with the ship. ''(Thanks to Brian) Video Game Deaths *''Manhunt'' (2003) [Director]: Decapitated and disemboweled with a chainsaw by Stephen Wilfong in Brian's office. *''Killzone 2'' (2009) [Visari]: Shot to death by Charles Everett while Brian is speaking to Demetri Goritsas. *''Syndicate'' (2012) [Jack Denham]: Commits suicide by falling over a ledge after being cornered by the player character. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1946 Births Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors